An Unintentional Accidental Meeting Of Two Worlds
by Rhaps0dy
Summary: Luke and Percy accidentally sent Medusa's sisters who were after them into the world of Fairy Tail, and they have to retrace their steps to locate them and send them back to Tartarus, before the gorgons wreck more havoc and cause more misfortune. They met Team Natsu while fighting with the gorgons and they made introductions?


_**Author's Note: **_

_I had inspiration for this story when I was reading Yin Yang by Tinker_Titan, /works/1210603/chapters/2475034 , when I read the line that Luke was mesmerized by Percy's cumming face. Hahahaha~ _

_U do not have to read Yin Yang to understand this story though, there is totally no connection at all. I just placed the link above just in case any of you wants to read the story which led to my inspiration. :'D _

_Also, I tried to make it as interesting and to character as possible, so if there are any faults, please forgive me. :3 My prophecy as well, I tried to make it rhyme and yet still make sense. :D In addition, I lost some inspiration and hit a writer's block somewhere close to the end, so if it's long-winded or boring, please still try to read to the end! I will be truely happy and grateful for that! Feel free to comment on any doubts or say anything at all!_

_I want to explain some things about the story before you start reading._

_The people in Fiore Kingdom are actually speaking in Japanese, but it's written in English for our comprehension. I used Japanese Romanji for when Erza calls out her requip name to make it sound more appropriate, and when Percy first speaks to the Team Natsu to let u guys understand, I hope u get what I mean._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_These characters in Fairy Tail and Percy Jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me, they belong to their respective authors._

* * *

***WARNING*:**

_This story contains **slash/yaoi**, it is a story about **Lukercy** meeting Fairy Tail. _

* * *

***** Fiore Kingdom, Town of Magnolia, Fairy Tail Mage Guild *****

"Hey Mira-san! Any easy jobs around? I need money to pay my rent again." The blonde with the big chest exclaimed with a sigh, as she walked into the guild.

"Good morning, Lucy. Yupp! There's one." The woman standing behind the bar with long white flowing hair, held out a leaflet.

Lucy took a look at it. "100 million jewels to defeat 2 monsters blocking the only way in and out of a city?"

"Yupp." Mira said with a wide smile.

"How's that easy?" Lucy asked dumbfounded. "100 million jewels as reward?! That must mean that they are difficult to beat! Besides, it's TWO monsters!"

Mira replied still with her closed-eyes-wide-grin, "But if you went with your usual team – Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Charle, it would be an easy feat no?"

"Yes, it would, BUT it also means more destruction! In the end we might need to compensate instead of getting the reward." Lucy said dejectedly.

Just then, a voice came from behind Lucy. "Hmm, this seems interesting."

Lucy turned around, "Erza! Since when were you there?"

"Two monsters huh.." The scarlet haired female knight contemplated.

"It's decided. Let's do it." Erza stated.

"WHAT?! But er... Natsu and Gray aren't even here, Wendy too, hahaha." Lucy said nervously.

"Hm, that's true."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"We could always go without them, Lucy, you are more than qualified." Erza acknowledged.

Lucy replied with slight confidence at hearing Erza praise her. "I suppose we cou-"

Lucy couldn't complete her sentence as the guild doors suddenly slammed open, and there was a loud crash. She looked over Erza's shoulder, and saw clouds of smoke rising from the ground. Erza turned around to check what the ruckus was about, and they heard sounds of fists hitting body and grunts.

"Kansō! Kaze no yoroi!" _("Requip! Armour of Wind!")_ Erza called out as she walked towards the clouds of smoke.

Her usual attire of an armoured top and blue knee-lengthed skirt, glowed and morphed into a long rose madder red kimono, with splits at the sides. A long closed metal Japanese folding fan about three quarters of her height appeared in her right hand. She slide it open slightly as she walked, and halted her steps just before the smoke caused by the commotion started. She lifted it to her right, and fanned once at the smoke, which cleared immediately. Everyone in the guild was looking at the two brawling Fairy Tail mages, who were shouting names at each other, such as "slanted-eyes", "droopy-eyes", "flaming piece of shit", "perverted punk", "bastard" or "pain in the ass" as they continued to fight until Erza cleared her throat. They froze and gingerly turned their heads toward her, when they both got hit on the head with her fan with a loud "Thunk!".

"Ow! What the hell, Erza!" The mage with the black hair and his guild mark on his right pectoral exclaimed while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Ouch! What's that for?" The pink haired mage with his guild mark on his right shoulder uttered.

"Natsu. Gray. What is this dispute about? I know that even best friends have occasional fights, but I prefer to see you guys chummy with each other." Erza reprimanded.

"We are not best friends-" They both muttered at the same time.

Lucy walked towards them. "So, what happened? What started this fight?"

Happy, a blue cat with wings who was hovering at a safe distance about the brawl answered, "They were fighting over a job request."

Gray, the black haired mage, then got up from where he was sitting on the floor, and patted his pants. "I was walking through town, heading here, when I heard the towns people talking about some monster blocking the route to Oak Town, and several mages dispatched by other guilds were already taken down by it. They mentioned that there was a request on its capture or extermination sent to major guilds, so I rushed here to check it out. But then at the guild entrance, I ran into this idiot" He pointed towards Natsu who was still sitting on the ground on his right, "and then I asked him what the hurry was, and he mentioned this job too, so we fought to stop the other from reaching here first."

Natsu then proceeded to explain his side of the story. "I was on my way into town to come here, when I came across a magic council carriage. It was parked at a clearing and the soldiers were chatting and eating, talking about some monsters that were preventing people to enter Oak Town. They mentioned that the monsters were crazy strong and nothing they have ever seen, so I came here to talk to you guys about it. I was running the whole way, till I bumped into this pervert, who was running without his clothes, and then I realized he wanted to fight these monsters too so we fought."

Erza was silent for a couple of seconds, before she held up the leaflet for all to see. "I see. Well, do you mean this request?"

Gray and Natsu stared at the request paper for a moment, before yelling, "Yeah! That's the one!"

Erza continued, "You guys are just in time then. I was intending to take it, along with Lucy, you two, Happy, Wendy and Charle. But you two were nowhere to be found, so Lucy and I were just gonna go, but since you guys are here already, let's all go together."

"What?! I don't want to work with-" They both shouted at the same time, but Erza gave a glare and they kept quiet.

"Hey guys! Good morning! How come you are all standing at the door?" Wendy, a girl with long blue hair, greeted politely when she and Charle entered the guild.

"Good morning Wendy! You are just in time for a job!" Mira informed.

"Oh! What kind of job?" Wendy inquired enthusiastically.

Erza passed her the request paper, "Here, this is the one. I wanted all of us to go together."

Wendy took and read through it. "Ok! It seems interesting! Though scary at the same time! But we are all together, so I'm not worried! It will be fun!" She said with a wide smile.

Natsu and Gray stopped sulking about going together, after they heard that.

So, they headed out, after packing their stuff, with Erza pulling along her mountain high luggage.

* * *

***** New York, Long Island Sound, Half-blood Hill, Camp Half-Blood *****

"Hey Percy! Weren't Medusa's sisters chasing you and Luke when you were in school?" A girl with long blond hair and stormy gray eyes inquired.

"Yeah Annabeth, Luke was visiting, and we were walking out from the mart when the two female cashiers transformed into gorgons, and chased after us." The boy with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes answered.

"What happened to them?" Annabeth asked.

"I teleported them somewhere. They were getting in the way of my time with Percy." The guy with sandy blond hair, clear blue eyes, and a long slash scar running from under his right eye to his chin replied, sitting with Percy between his legs.

They were sitting at the dining pavilion, having lunch. It was the holidays, and Percy was back at camp half-blood, to train and to spend time with his boyfriend, Luke, was who a teacher of sorts, for camp. They met up once in a while during school term when Dionysus or Chiron lets him off work for a day or two.

"Wait, so BOTH of you didn't defeat them and send them back to Tartarus?!" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah." Percy and Luke replied at the same time.

"Oh my gods! Then where are they? If you didn't defeat them, means they are still out there wrecking havoc somewhere right now!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"We NEED to tell Chiron about this, or else it would be bad!" She announced with urgency.

Percy threw the remaining pieces of his food into his mouth, and they headed to the big house to report to Chiron.

"So where exactly did you teleport them to again, Luke?" Chiron questioned.

"Er, I'm not really sure, Chiron. I was distracted so I kinda just absentmindedly slashed the air, unsure of the destination." Luke replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand and with Percy fidgeting with a light blush on his cheeks the whole time.

Chiron gave a sigh. "I guess this calls for a quest, to retrace your steps, and find Stheno and Euryale, to send them back to Tartarus."

"Since Luke was the one who sent them, he should be the one to find them. You know where to go, Luke." Chiron stated.

Luke nodded, and headed out of the big house, towards the cave that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a girl with red hair, and the current host for the Oracle of Delphi.

/BREAK/

Luke went back to the big house after his meeting with the oracle and told Chiron, Percy and Annabeth what the oracle prophesied.

"To seek what has been misplaced,

A couple must head to another place,

By reliving the situation that took place,

To redo the time that's been replaced."

"Ok... so to find Medusa's sisters, we, meaning Luke and I, since the prophecy mentioned 'a couple', must go somewhere? But where? And how?" Percy wondered out loud.

"I think we have to recreate the situation we were in, before I sliced the air and teleported them. Probably means we have to recreate my state of mind when I did it." Luke guessed.

"Oh." Percy blushed.

Annabeth noted Percy's expression, but continued to give her own analysis of the prophecy. "I think that your interpretations are most probably accurate, and the last line, probably means that because you avoided the event that should have happened, and did something else after sending them, you have to redo it, to make everything right, which is to fight and defeat the gorgon sisters."

"I believe Luke's and Annabeth's explanation of the prophecy is fair, so all you need to do is recreate what happened, and you can be on your way." Chiron agreed.

"So... what happened?" Annabeth probed.

"Erm... well... Luke and I were... er..." Percy hesitated.

"Making out." Luke supplied with a grin.

"Luke!" Percy's cheeks turned red.

Annabeth chuckled and teased while Chiron just gave a small knowing smile. "I see~ So no wonder you fidget about or turn red every time someone mentions the incident."

Percy's cheeks still had a rosy tint as he changed the topic. "So now all we have to do is head to where it took place? Outside the mart?"

"Probably. Not only that, try to recreate the situation in exact details, such as the attire you were wearing, accessories, bags, books, everything. Even how you did them. Maybe the time too should be the same, just in case." Chiron advised.

"Got it." Luke answered.

Percy and Luke then made their way to Percy's mother's house to gather the items required to recreate the situation.

* * *

***** Fiore Kingdom, Midway to Oak Town *****

"I can't wait to defeat the monsters!" Natsu spoke excitedly as they walked on the forest path.

"I know man, you've been saying that for the past few hours." Gray stated with annoyance.

"I have to say, I share the same sentiments with Natsu. Monsters that multiple magicians, even the council can't beat? I gotta see what sort of terror they are, and if they will be hazardous for the people." Erza mentioned.

"I just hope this job will be successful, and I can get the reward to pay for my rent." Lucy said with desperation.

"Aye!" Happy, the blue cat, agreed.

"I think it will be an interesting experience! I can't wait to see what monsters they are too though!" Wendy expressed with resolution.

"Just be careful, everyone." Charle said.

They continued chatting along while on route to their destination.

* * *

***** New York, A few blocks away from Percy's Mother's Apartment *****

Luke and Percy exited the mart laughing and conversing happily, with Percy holding a small white plastic bag in his left hand.

"Luke, this is so embarrassing!" Percy exclaimed with a slight blush. Percy was wearing his orange camp half-blood t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and carrying his black backpack that he brings to school. Inside his bag, there were his school books, pencil case, water bottle, wallet, and some other random stuff he brought to school on the day of the incident. Of course, he was wearing the necklace with the annual beads he collected at camp, the watch that Tyson made for him that could turn into a shield, and also carrying his sword, anaklusmos (Riptide), which was currently in pen form, in his pocket.

Luke was wearing a white cotton singlet, showing off his toned arm muscles, with blue jeans as well, and brown casual loafers. He had his sword strapped to his belt on his left, in its scabbard. He wasn't worried that people might look at him weirdly, or arrest him, as the mist had its way of affecting mortals' sight of magical items.

He laughed and replied, "It's a part of life, Percy. Sooner or later, at some point in your life, you have to buy them yourself anyway."

"With you, I don't." Percy flashed Luke a smile that had Luke's heart pumping extra blood all over his body. "Also, the cashier was staring at us, because we just bought them recently." Percy added, red tinting his cheeks even more.

Luke grabbed Percy's free hand, and pulled him into one of the alleys nearby. He pushed Percy up against the wall, and fitted his right leg in between Percy's slightly spread legs, and held both of Percy's hands above his head, effectively causing Percy to drop the white plastic bag in his left hand, and dropping the contents on the floor. They were a packet of blue gum, and a packet of condoms. Percy vaguely noted that they should pick them up, but he was distracted by Luke's soft lips on his own, giving him sweet soft kisses which led to open mouthed ones. Luke gave Percy's lower lip a lick, and Percy willingly opened his mouth more to let Luke slip his tongue in. Their tongues caressed each other slowly and sensually, Luke slid his tongue deep into Percy's oral cavity, licking the roof of his mouth along the way, as well as the back of his throat. Percy moaned softly, struggling to breathe as Luke explored all over his mouth using his tongue. Somewhere along the kisses, Luke's hands stopped holding Percy's above his head, but were holding Percy possessively on his hips, occasionally moving up his back or slipping into his shirt and rubbing small circles on his hip with his thumbs. Luke slipped both of his hands under Percy's shirt and stroked his chest, rubbing over his nipples tentatively, making Percy moan into the kiss. At the same time, Luke rubbed his right thigh, which was in between Percy's legs, on Percy's slightly tented jeans. Percy gasped, and grabbed Luke's shoulders instinctively. Luke continued rubbing the offending thigh on Percy's erection, as well as caressing Percy's nipples, and french kissing him. Percy was highly aroused and slightly light headed, he could feel himself leaking below, as Luke started kissing and licking down the left side of his neck. "Mhn" Percy moaned. He wanted to provide Luke with some pleasure as well, so he moved his right thigh which was in between Luke's legs. The movement resulted in his thigh rubbing against Luke's balls and hard on, this made Luke groan. He temporarily stopped sucking on Percy's collarbone, and tilted his head back in pleasure. They continued humping each other, while kissing passionately, sucking and licking their mouths and tongues. Luke slid his hands down to Percy's butt, grabbing his butt cheeks through his jeans, and pulling Percy closer to him, while Percy had his hands around Luke's neck, hugging him. Luke shifted his right hand such that his pointer was pushing against Percy's hole. Percy's breath hitched, and he started whimpering softly as Luke began to massage the pucker, feeling it twitch. Percy shuddered. Just as Luke was about to push more into Percy, his watch's alarm rang.

"Stheno and Euryale incoming." The watch beeped. It was a special setting that Luke had installed himself, and he totally forgot about it due to the heat of the moment.

"Damn." Luke muttered.

But they still continued humping and kissing each other with Luke massaging Percy's hole, making him mewl, despite the warnings. Luke's erection was aching, and he was tempted to just forget about the whole thing and just get it on with Percy right then. But he knew Percy would never agree, especially if the gorgons were putting others in danger, and trusted him to complete the quest. So, when the watch reported, "3 seconds... 2 seconds... 1 second...", Luke drew his sword and slashed the air, creating a rift, causing the surrounding air to change direction and turn blurry. He grabbed Percy by the waist using his right arm, holding the sword in his right hand but safely away from Percy, and he went into the rift.

/BREAK/

Luke wrapped his arms tightly around Percy as the air twisted around them. Percy felt like they were getting pushed, pulled, kneaded, and sucked from all directions, it was difficult to breathe. They were surrounded by silvery light, and he felt dizzy so he closed his eyes. Suddenly, everything stopped spinning and he felt like he was stepping on ground again.

* * *

***** Fiore Kingdom, The forest in front of the bridge to Oak Town *****

Percy opened his eyes, and squinted as it was too bright.

"You feelin' ok?" Luke asked.

"Erm, I think so. Just slightly queasy." Percy replied.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Trust me." Luke said with a grin.

Percy smiled and turned his attention towards their surroundings. There were forests and greenery everywhere, there was a wide river further up, and behind it was a town, of sorts. It looked like there was a castle on top of the hill. Percy stared in awe.

Luke took note of Percy's expression and chuckled. "It seems to me like I'm no longer your center of attention, despite your body thinking otherwise."

Percy was confused and looked back at Luke, who wiggled his eyebrows while looking below Percy's belt. Percy looked down and blushed, he was still hard.

"Er... erm... I.. I..." Percy stammered, not knowing what to say.

"It's ok man, finding those two gorgons are more important right now. Though I still really wanna make you cum." Luke grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Percy's cheeks turned more red, he looked away embarrassed and muttered, "We could still do it, if you want."

Luke moved forward and hugged Percy. "Thanks... for the offer. But, I know you'd rather focus on the quest at hand, and it's just your body not responding as quickly due to the teleportation. I want to finish this quickly so we can continue whatever we were doing just now too." He smiled and kissed Percy's forehead.

Percy smiled and hugged him back tightly, before looking around again. "So, are we here? As in where Medusa's sisters were sent to."

"I should think so, after all, we replicated the situation EXACTLY." Luke smiled cheekily.

Percy punched Luke's arm playfully, and they heard shouts, fighting and suddenly, screams of "PERSEUS! WE SMELL YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!" coming from somewhere close to the river.

Percy and Luke looked at each other, before laughing.

"Oops. Should I be sorry?" Percy laughed while holding his stomach.

"I guess this place is correct then." Luke snickered amused.

After Percy's body calmed down, they made their way in the direction of the sounds. They walked past the many trees, and as they headed closer to the river, getting a clearer view of it, they saw that there was a bridge connecting the riverbanks, and standing before the bridge on the riverbank they were on, were Stheno and Euryale. They were fighting some flying objects, and sometimes there were sparks on their bodies. They were swatting at those flying objects, while screaming bloody murder. As Luke and Percy went closer, they saw that the flying objects were actually humans, and they were firing at the two gorgons. They were surprised, thinking that maybe they had Hermes' flying shoes as well. Just then, the gorgons managed to hit the humans, and they fell to the ground. Luke and Percy were shocked, and quickly rushed to their aid.

"Stop it!" Percy shouted at the sisters, standing in front of them to distract them and block the bodies of the wounded people behind him, while Luke teleported them further away to safety.

"Perseus Jackson" hissed Euryale. "We finally found you."

"Technically, I was the one who found you." Percy clarified.

"Whatever! That's not important!" Euryale spoke with rage.

"He's right though." Stheno confirmed, earning a glare from her sister.

"Well, he should! Since he and his BOYFRIEND were the ones to send us HERE in the first place! This godforsaken world!" Euryale screamed.

"Speaking of your boyfriend, where is he? He is handsome." Stheno spoke dreamily.

"Right here." Luke said while he appeared behind her, and slashed off her wings, before teleporting and appearing beside Percy.

Stheno screamed, and touched her back, but only to find emptiness and two small wounds where her wings once were. She gnashed her teeth and stared at Luke with fury burning in her eyes.

"Sorry, gotta do what we gotta do." Luke smiled with sympathy. "Though you seem like a nice lady."

Stheno gawked at him. "Really? You really think so?"

"Yeah, sure. The fact that you don't scold Percy like your sister does, is a perfect example." Luke smiled at her.

"Awwww! I knew you were worth eye-candying! Great face AND personality!" Stheno exclaimed while fluttering her eyelashes, totally forgetting about how Luke slashed off her wings.

"Stheno! You idiot! Stop listening to his sweet talk and KILL THEM!" Euryale screeched.

Percy took this chance while Euryale was distracted, to take out riptide, and slashed at her.

"ARGH! YOU DEMIGODS!" Euryale shrieked.

/BREAK/

"Hey guys, do you hear something?" Lucy asked as they walked towards the bridge leading to Oak Town, the one where monsters were supposedly blocking.

"Hm... Nope." Natsu replied.

Suddenly, there was a ear-piercing scream. They all looked at one another, and started running towards the sound. They reached a clearing, and saw multiple soldiers from the magic council lying there, wounded. They heard shouting further up, probably at the bridge, so they rushed there. To their surprise, they saw two people standing in front of the monsters, seemingly talking to them.

"What do we do now? What do you think those people are doing?" Lucy whispered.

"Maybe the monsters' allies, or something." Gray replied.

"Doesn't matter. We'll just beat them up as well!" Natsu said whilst grinning.

"Natsu-san, I don't think they are allies. I think one of the monsters was the one who screamed, probably they fought them." Wendy conveyed.

"Wendy is right, do not jump to conclusions. Let's observe a bit more. Besides, we should identify what monsters we are fighting against." Erza instructed.

"They look kinda weird, not anything I've ever seen before." Gray observed.

"Heck it! Who cares what they are, let's just fight them!" Natsu declared.

"Natsu." Erza gave him a look, and he kept quiet.

"Well, what are they? They don't look like anything we've ever encountered." Wendy affirmed.

"I have no clue too, unfortunately." Erza responded.

They stayed silent for a few seconds to observe, till Lucy gasped.

"Guys, you may not believe me, but I think those are... t-those are gorgons."

Everyone stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"G-gorgons?! Lucy-san, really?" Wendy cried out.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked.

"No way man! They exist? I thought they were fables?!" Natsu voiced out.

"Lucy, what makes you think so?" Erza questioned.

"Y-yeah, I mean, I don't think they exist, but according to books, or if you want, stories, this is how they should or would look like, if they were real." Lucy explained.

"Well, but they aren't right? So we can assume they're not gorgons? Maybe just another creature that looks like them." Wendy hoped.

"But... the snakes for hair, the tusks sticking out the corner of their mouths, and the bat wings on the back, despite one of them without it, are all characteristics of gorgons." Lucy elucidated.

"Hm... Weird..." Natsu muttered.

"What's weird?" Erza inquired.

"They aren't speaking our language." Natsu replied.

"What?!" Everyone except Natsu burst out.

"Yeah, you heard me, they aren't speaking our language, I can hear them." Natsu explained.

"Can you identify the language?" Erza asked.

Suddenly, they all heard a shriek, "ARGH! YOU DEMIGODS!".

"English?" Lucy mumbled. "I think it's English."

"Let's go help those guys, I don't think they are allies. We can find out what they are after we defeat them." Erza announced, and they all ran towards the fight.

"That's what I've been saying since the beginning!" Natsu shouted while running.

/BREAK/

Percy and Luke slashed, blocked and parried, as Euryale and Stheno grabbed at them with their claws, and their hair vipers snapped at them, trying to bite anywhere possible. As they were fighting, they heard shouts heading towards them. Percy spared a glance to his right, and he saw a group of people running towards them. The group of people consisted of two females, two males, and two flying cats, he thought it to be weird, but could not afford to be distracted, so he continued his fight with Euryale.

Luke took a side glance and saw people heading towards them, he was worried because he did not know if they were friend or foe, and he wanted to protect Percy. Not that he thought Percy was weak. He knew that Percy was ANYTHING but weak, but it was just an instinct, wanting to protect the one you love. Luke felt his heart beat a little faster when that thought went through his mind, of "the one he loves", and he felt a warm fuzzy feeling. But he weighed his options, and shouted over to Percy.

"Percy! Time to stop playing! We've got company."

"Ok, but they don't seem like bad people."

"We'll never know, it's just in case."

Percy chuckled and gave Luke a smile, "Haha, ok."

Just then, they heard, "Hei! Watashitachi wa anata-tachi o tasukeru!" _("Hey! We'll help you guys!")_

Before Percy knew it, he shouted back, "Shinpaishinaide, watashitachi ni o makase!" _("Don't worry, leave it to us!")_

Luke and Percy had no time to process what Percy just replied, they just focused on ending the fight, before their onlookers reached upon them.

/BREAK/

They were all shocked when they heard one of the strangers replying Natsu's shout of incoming help, in their language.

"He spoke in our language!" Gray stated.

"And he said to leave the monsters to them!" Lucy called out.

"How will they defeat them?" Wendy wondered.

"Let's just hurry there for now!" Erza said.

As they were reaching, they saw the black haired boy forcing the gorgon with red coral snakes as hair into the river, by slashing continuously at her. Then, they saw something astonishing. The blonde guy fighting the gorgon with green vipers as hair, slashed the air with his sword, and suddenly disappeared. They halted their footsteps and stared in amazement. Suddenly, there was a line through the neck of the viper-haired gorgon, and her head fell to the ground. Lucy and Wendy screamed slightly, and they both shut their eyes. Erza, Natsu and Gray, saw the blonde guy levitating behind the remainder of the gorgon's body, with shoes that had small wings. Lucy and Wendy opened their eyes in time for Luke's slashes in the air, such that the gorgon's head that was glowing and turning to golden dust, fell into one of the rifts, and disappeared. The same with her body. Then they saw something even more astonishing. The water rose at both sides of the coral-snake-haired gorgon, and turned into hands. They saw the black haired boy closing his fists, and so did the water hands. Then he did a smashing action with both his hands, and the water fists did it too, smashing the gorgon into golden dust. As the dust began to sink into the river, the boy gestured a ball with his hands, and he raised his right palm horizontally, like pushing something up, and a big water ball rose from the river. Natsu and gang just gawked at the scene, and the boy shouted, "Luke!", which most probably was the blonde guy's name, as he nodded his head and slashed the air a few times in front of him, creating rifts. Then, the boy somehow made the water ball containing the golden dust, float over to the rifts, separate into equal portions to enter the different rifts and disappear.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Gray and Erza were all staring dumbfounded at the strangers. But Erza was the first one to snap out of it, and she started walking over towards them, with her team following closely behind.

/BREAK/

"Hi, I'm Erza, who are you guys?" She held out her hand.

"I'm Luke, this is Percy." Luke shook the offered hand and Percy smiled.

"This are my team, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charle." Erza introduced as she pointed to each of them.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lucy said.

"Hi." Gray said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hello!" Wendy said excitedly.

"Hello." Charle softly spoke.

"Nice to meet you guys too!" Percy replied.

There was a moment of silence, as neither of them knew how to start the conversation.

"Erm, we have a lot of questions, but we do not know how to start asking them." Erza conveyed.

"How about we start then? Seeing as we are sort of travellers." Percy suggested.

Erza nodded.

"So, as Luke said just now, I am Percy, and we come from another world, different from this. You may not believe us, but it's true. In that world, the Greek gods, not sure if you know them, are very real and alive, and they hook up with mortals from time to time, creating demigods like us, half-human, half-god, also known as half-bloods. And we have monsters in that world, ones that chase after demigods like us, and many have died at their hands. However, there is a camp, a safe haven of sorts, and half bloods are safe from monsters there. It can be used as a summer camp for many half bloods, but some stay there all year round, so it's their home. Just now, those gorgons you saw, were actually from my world. But, Luke and I kinda misplaced them when they were chasing us." Percy said sheepishly, and continued. "We mentioned this to one of our friends, and she said that they might be causing harm wherever they were, so we came to dispose of them as we should have. We retraced our footsteps, and ended up here, where we saw them. So, we fought them, and sent them back to our world. That's about it." Percy ended with a smile.

"Your turn, where is this place?" Luke asked.

Erza replied. "Hm, let's see, how do I start? That castle town you see over the bridge, that is known as Oak Town, and we come from the town of Magnolia. These two towns belong in Fiore Kingdom, along with many others. In this world, we have mages and mage guilds, but we also have people without magic. We belong to a mage guild called Fairy Tail" Erza held up Lucy's right hand to show the guild mark. "And we received a job request on eradication two monsters that were blocking the only way in and out of Oak Town, so we decided to head down here to check things out. We weren't the only ones who received the job request though, other guilds received it too and even the magic council, who are a council that manages all the mage guilds, and peace, came here to get rid of them, but to no avail. The soldiers lying over around the back there belongs to the magic council. And well, then we saw you guys standing in front of the monsters, and for a moment thought you were allies. But then, you started fighting them, so we came over to help, but apparently you guys could handle them."

"I see." Luke stated.

"I have a question." Lucy raised her hand. "We heard you guys speaking in a different language when you were talking to the gorgons. That was English, wasn't it? How are you able to speak our language?"

"We have no clue either." Percy replied. "Maybe it's because we entered your world? But we can understand what you are saying and reply accordingly. I'm not even really consciously thinking about it."

"I-I see." Lucy responded.

"So-" As Luke was about to say something, Natsu interrupted.

"That was cool man! Both of your magic? Powers? You can teleport! And you can control water, like Juvia!"

"Thanks man, it comes from our godly blood. My father is Poseidon, God of the Sea, and Earthquakes. He is also known as Tamer of Horses. So I can control water, breathe under water, and speak to Equestrian and sea animals! Luke's father is Hermes, supposedly God of Transitions and Boundaries, but he is more known as God of Thieves, hahaha! Luke can teleport because of that, also, his flying shoes belong to his father too! Though he stole them, hahaha! Hermes also acts as messenger for the gods."

"Oh! That's cool!" Gray spoke surprised.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"So, those two are flying cats? Can't say we have that in our world." Luke mentioned. "Though it's pretty cool."

"Yeah, the right term is exceed actually. Their wings are their magic." Erza replied.

"Shall we invite them back to the guild?" Wendy asked.

"We can ask them for more information along the way." Charle added.

"That's a good idea, shall we go then?" Erza asked.

"Hold on a second!" Percy exclaimed. "You said this was a job request right? Are you suppose to get some reward or something? I hope we didn't just messed that up for you guys."

"Nah, it's ok. We are not even sure we could have defeated them anyway." Lucy said with a sigh. "Probably we could, with them here." She pointed to Erza, Natsu and Gray. "But well, you never know." She continued.

"Please, do collect it. Or we'll feel bad." Percy told them with a slight frown.

"Yeah." Luke agreed.

"Sure, why not." Erza agreed and looked at Lucy.

Lucy's eyes lit up, and she exclaimed. "Ok then! Thanks for the offer!"

So they made their way to Oak Town while sharing stories and information.

/BREAK/

As they made their way back to the guild, Lucy gave a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong, Lucy-san?" Wendy peered up at her inquiringly.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking that luckily it's them who finished off the monsters, not Natsu. If not, everything would have probably gone up in flames, and the guild would have to pay instead."

"That's true." Wendy chuckled.

* * *

***** Fiore Kingdom, Town of Magnolia, Fairy Tail Mage Guild *****

"So? How was the job?" Mira asked as she spotted Team Natsu entering the guild.

"It was great! We met some nice people too!" Wendy exclaimed as the two strangers followed in behind them.

"Yeah! And we didn't destroy anything this time, so we received the reward without needing to compensate anything!" Lucy grinned from ear to ear. "Though the credit goes to these two gentlemen." She added as she gestured to them.

"Good afternoon!" Percy greeted with a smile. "It really was nothing, we were at fault in the first place." He added.

"Hi! Nice to meet you guys." Luke said smiling. "And yeah, it was our fault." He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good afternoon to you too! It's a pleasure! Welcome to our guild! I'm Mirajane!" Mira returned with a smile of her own.

Guild members crowded around the returned team curiously, looking and inquiring.

"This is Percy and this is Luke. They are from another world." Erza introduced.

"Woah! Seriously?" Lots of murmurs were heard from the crowd.

"Haha, yeah. We come from another world, and those monsters, are also from our world. But we kinda... accidentally... sent them here. NOT on purpose though." Percy explained.

"So, what sort of world are you guys from?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"Well, it's like that..." Percy and Luke described.

/BREAK/

"Woah! The gods in stories are real?! And they have kids with mortals?! How cool is that?!" Romeo exclaimed.

Percy chuckled, "I guess it is pretty cool, if you don't consider the down side of it. But having godly blood and powers are not all fun and joy. It's really dangerous as well. The greater the power we possess, the more danger we are in, from the monsters." He sighed.

"So you can control water?" Macao asked. "That's just like our Juvia! Maybe you can have a friendly competition sometime, it'll be interesting!"

"Really? You have someone who can control water too? That's cool! Yeah! It will be interesting!" Percy replied excitedly.

"Luke over here can teleport right? How cool is that?" Jet stated.

"Yeah, haha, thanks! And I hear you can run over a long distance at a very fast speed? That's pretty cool too!" Luke supplied.

Just then, Fairy Tail's guild master came down the stairs to join them. "Oh? What's the occasion? We have visitors?"

"Master! Yeah! Team Natsu met them when they went for the job, they come from another world and they defeated the monsters!" Macao reported.

"I see, nice to meet you guys. I'm Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Master Makarov, I am Luke and this is Percy." Luke said as he shook the offered hand, Percy following after Luke.

"It's nice to have you guys here, do enjoy yourselves!" Makarov said as he headed towards the bar.

Luke, Percy and the rest of the guild continued chatting, getting to know one another more.

Suddenly, Natsu exclaimed. "Oh hey! I just had a superb idea! Lucy! Summon Gemini and copy them, I wonder if Gemini can use their powers too!"

"Yeah, that's an interesting idea! But are you guys ok with it?" Lucy asked.

"Ok with what?" Percy inquired.

Lucy summoned Gemini, and explained.

"Sure! That IS interesting! So they are like a clone of you? That's cool!" Percy said enthusiastically as Gemini became a copy of him.

"Wow! They look just like me!" Percy exclaimed while observing Gemini as him.

Gemini tried using Percy's powers, but were not that good at controlling them, resulting in a slight flood in the guild.

"Oops." Gemini said sheepishly. "By the way, I was going through his memories, knowledge and all, everything they mentioned is true, and boy, those monsters are UGLY. But that wasn't what I wanted to say. I came across some juicy or tasty information, and I hope you don't mind," Gemini apologized to Percy in advance, before saying, "**Most mesmerizing sight:** Luke shirtless during or after sword practice".

Percy blushed. "Er... I.. er..."

Luke was slightly surprised. "I didn't know you liked seeing me shirtless, Percy. Why didn't you tell me? I could have shown you more often." Luke grinned cheekily.

Percy was slightly miffed despite his blush. "It's not just about you being shirtless! There are many other factors! Such as your sweat glistening on your muscles, and the way your muscles move, and how you exude pheromones, and how you look just so gods damn handsome when you-" Percy was shocked that he explained so much. He covered his face with both his hands as his face exploded with red.

"Damn. You are SO adorable, I can't wait to get you in bed." Luke said under his breath, but everyone heard him, and stared.

Luke realized that they had heard him, and he smiled sheepishly. "Oops. Guess the cat's out of the bag, hahaha. We, Percy and I, are lovers."

"Kyaaaa! That is so CUTE! Boys love!" Some of the female guild members shouted.

Percy felt like his head was going to burst from the heat and embarrassment. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Gemini copied and transformed into Luke, and said, "**Most mesmerizing sight:** Percy cumming".

Percy couldn't believe his ears, he looked over at Luke, and this time, it was Luke's turn to blush. Albeit being a light dust on his cheeks. "What? I can't help it that you look gorgeous when you cum." Luke stated flatly, looking away from Percy.

Although Percy still felt embarrassed, he also felt really happy after he heard Luke say that, because now he knows that he isn't the only one having weird thoughts about the one he loves, and he placed his palms on Luke's face, and directed his face so he could kiss him. The people around them cheered and wolf whistled. They broke apart panting after a minute or two, and decided it was time to return. Before that though, Gemini was trying to slash the air for teleportation, but Luke stopped them.

"I think it's better for you guys to not try that power out. It took me quite some time to get the hang of it, and before I managed it, I went to quite a few bizarre places. So, we wouldn't want you disappearing and left stranded somewhere, that would be bad." Luke advised.

Gemini in Luke's form, swallowed his saliva and nodded. They changed back to their original form–the small blue twins, and disappeared.

"I think it's time for us to return to our world, we have to let our camp know that our quest is completed." Luke stated.

"You guys are leaving already? So quick? We still want to know more about your world, and the people there, and about you guys too! Maybe I can even write a book about your world!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it's ok for us to stay so long, since we were suppose to only 'redo the time that has been replaced', don't want it to be replaced too much, prophecies can be confusing and misleading." Luke explained.

"We are going back now, but we will definitely come visit again! Maybe even with our friends! Then we can exchange more stories and have a friendly competition!" Percy declared. "Oh, and Lucy, you are a writer?"

"Yes! I am trying to write my own novel and publish it someday!" Lucy grinned.

"I see, good luck! And you can write about our world if you want, I'm sure it'll make a pretty good fantasy world." Percy suggested.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Lucy agreed.

"So, till next time guys." Luke said as he and Percy grabbed all of their stuff.

"Bye guys, see you next time!" Percy greeted as Luke wrapped his left arm around Percy's waist.

"Bye! Hope to see you guys soon!" Natsu called out.

"Yeah! Come visit anytime!" Gray mentioned.

"Farewell, and yes, Fairy Tail will always have it's doors open to you guys. Come back anytime." Erza stated.

"Bye bye!" Lucy shouted as she waved.

"Bye!" Luke and Percy said as Luke slashed the air and they stepped into the rift, with the guild members shouting goodbyes.

They disappeared, and everyone in the guild felt a little sad, that their new found friends were gone.

"Cheer up everyone! We will see them again!" Erza said loudly.

"Yeah!" Everyone in the guild agreed, and they continued with their daily routine or activities.

* * *

***** New York, Long Island Sound, Half-blood Hill, Camp Half-Blood *****

Percy and Luke appeared in the dining pavilion, as everyone was having breakfast. They reported the happenings in the quest to Chiron, and everyone asked about what the different world was like. Annabeth in particular, always craving knowledge, she was fascinated by the idea that a different world to theirs existed, and made Percy and Luke swear on the River Styx that they would bring her too the next time they decide to visit the other world. Grover was amazed that the other world had such vast greenery and nature, he begged Percy and Luke to bring him there too, the next time they went. Chiron was surprised as well, but he did not say or inquire anything, he merely asked them to return to their cabins to unpack and rest, after spending their night fighting and in an unfamiliar world. They followed those instructions, and headed back to their own cabins to wash up, before meeting up in the Poseidon Cabin. Percy and Luke couldn't wait to return to that world and introduce their friends to their new friends, but right then, they had more urgent needs to attend to.

/BREAK/

"Mhn!"

"Ah!"

"AHN!"

"Lu- Luke!"

Moans and mewls could be heard from the Poseidon Cabin all over camp.

"Gosh. Those moans are HOT. Shit! Must they make it this loud?" Nico groaned.

Annabeth chuckled. "You know how they are, totally oblivious to their surroundings when they are in the moment. Well, at least Percy is."

Grover laughed and agreed. "Yeah man! Be glad you are seldom here! Especially at night. Or else, you would either be used to it, like Annabeth and I, or severely pissed off, like Clarisse over there!"

"JACKSON! SHUT IT! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY! GODS DAMN IT." Clarisse hollered.

And the arousing sounds continued into and throughout the night.

***** The End (for now, maybe) *****

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_I hope you enjoyed reading my crossover of Fairy Tail and Percy Jackson! Percy Jackson is my favourite story series and I didn't think to write a crossover until I was reading a whole bunch of Fairy Tail fanfics, and I suddenly had inspiration and motivation. Please give some comments! Any sort is fine! :D_


End file.
